Anjana Anjanee
by nehabarve01
Summary: KEvi based n ishyant bhi,...divya mine n purvas mixed idea...r n r.
1. Chapter 1

Hii pple! I know my stories r incomplete. I will update them soon! N this is again a kevi n ishyant fic! Idea is mine divays n purvas mixed. Thank u divya n purva for helping me! Thank u... so enjoy read n review plz.

Anjana anjani..

Chaper 1:

Here kevin n dushyant r real brothers. Kajal is their sister. N they r the kids of an army who died in a war. Thy live in delhi with their mom. N ishita purvi daya n abhijeet r acp sirs kids. Dareya n abhirika r married n live in the same house with acp. N sachin is shreyas cousin brother.

In Mumbai at acp sirs home...

Two angels were sleeping in the room cuddling in blankets. The sun rayes fell on their beautiful face whih made them to move a little. They took their respective blankets on their faces n slept again. Two people standing on the door with coffee mugs smiled at their innocence. They went towards them.

Man 1: kitne pyare hain na donno.

Man 2: ha. Pata hi nahi chala kab bade ho gayei.

Man 1: ha hamer pyare angels ab CID join kar rahe hain.

Man 2: ha Daya. Kitne jaldi wakt beet gaya.

Daya: Abhijeet kitne badi ho gayie lekin...

Abhijeet: lekin hamare liye hamesha hamari angels hi rahengi..

Daya n abhijeet smiled. Daya softly placed his hand on the 1st girls fore head n kissed her forehead while abhijeet did the same with the other. Both of them cuddled into theirs brothers protective arms. Daya n abhijeet looked at them cutely.

Daya: pari.. utho babu chalo aaj 1st day hain na bureau main.

Girl: bhai sone do plz 5 min.

Daya: purvi... fir dad aayenge na muzhe mat kehena. N pehele hi din late ho gayie toh kaise chalha.

Purvi: ok uthti hun bhai.

She got up n stretched n rubbed hereyes n looked at her sister who was still sleeping. She smiled n looked at abhijet who was alalready looking at her n smiling.

Abhijeet: Good morning pari.

Daya: good morning purvi.

Purvi: good morning bhai n dada! Dada apne is pagal ko kyun nahi utha! Muzhe kyun!

Abhijeet: arey abhi uthata hun .. beache utho.

Ishita: dada plz let me sleep na plz 10 min.

Abhijeet: arey meri doll...Bureau jana hain na? Pehela din hi late ho jaogi.

Ishita: ithti hu dada,

She to got up n threw away the blanket which was covering her n tied her hair with her clip n rubbed her eyes.

Daya: good morning ishu.

Abiheet n purvi: good morning ishi/ishu.

ishita: good morning. Parii aaj finally hum bureau ja rahe hain yaar!

Purvi: ha finally hum CID jlin kar rahe hain!

Ishita: u r rigt inspector purvi!

Purvi: m always right inspector ishi oops sry ishita!

All of them laughed. Or angels got up n got ready n went down where ACP n the others were waiting for them on the breakfast table. They had their breakfast n left for the Bureau.

Here in Delhi...

Our sweet n hot n dashing cops r sleeping on the couch with TV on n popcorn spilled all over the couch. The TV remote under the table n their blankets scattered. Both lying on the couch uncomfortably but still in deep sleep. A girl with women came to them n looked at them sweetly. The girl took the blankets n covered them with the blankets n the woman smiled. Afyer some time they woke up. Dushyant half sleeping on kevin. Still in sleep they said..

Kevin: yaar dushyant mere upar se uth jao na yaar!

Dushyant:muzhe sone do...

Kevin: utho na yaar! Mere bhai! Uth ja!

Dushyant finally woke up n kevin to woke up n sat on the couch. A girl came thre n smiled seeing them n they to smiled seeing her.

Girl: arey mere bhaiyon! Uth gayie ap donno! Kal rat yahi so gayi the TV dekt

e dekhte...

Dushyant: ha kajal(shock laga) yar ek din bhi chuti nahi milti aur mil gayie toh..

Kevin: mil gayie toh soha ki relax kar loo.

Kajal: I understand. Acha chaliye uthiye na. Kaal apko mumbai jana hain na.

Dushyant n kevin agreed n started getting ready n started packing. Their day passed n were really busy.

At night...in mumbai..

Ishita n purvi were sitting on the terrace sipping coffee. While ishi was sipping n enjoying her coffee purvi was lostin her tthoughts.

Ishita: purvi. Meri behen kya hua tuzhe?

Purvi: kuch nahi ishi...kaal hamare seniors aa rahe hain na kevin sur n dushynat sir so yahi soch rahi thi ki..

Ishita: kaise honge hain na?

Purvi: ha yaar.

Ishita: yaar dr muzhe bhi lag raha hain!

Purvi: lekin ishi tune sunna hain kya! Kevin hain na usme se he is too hot n dashing! Bahot sunna hain! N..

Ishita: yaar parii! I just hope ki dushyant bhi hot n dashing ho re!

Purvi(teasingly) kyun! Line marni hain kya?

Ishita: m serious n maine ye bhi sunna hain ki wo bahoot strict hain yaar!

Purvi: ha maine bui sunna hain. Ok chal kaal dekhte hain abhi lets enjoy coffee. Hain na?

Ishita: yup.

So they enjoyed their coffee while talking n dreaming about kevin n dushyant.

Here at delhi...at night...

Kevin n dushyant were sitting on the bed while playing games. While dushyant was tensed. Kwvin noticed this.

Kevin: mere bhai...kal ke bare main sochma band kar do...relax.

Dushyant: nahi yaar! M not tensed bus kajal n maa ki chinta hain yaar.

Kevin: arey don't worry. Kajal hain na ab wo badi ho gayoe hain aur jab mumbai main sab kuch settle ho jaega na hum kajal n maa ko mumbai leke aayenge.. hai na? Relax ok.

Dushyant:kevin yaar pata hi nahi chala na hamari kajal kab badi ho gayie. Kitne jaldi saal beet gaye na.

Kajal who was listening to them from the door came inside n said...

Kajal: bhai! Main kitni bhi badi ho jao apki hamesha choti se gudia hi rahungi! Hain na?

Kevin n dushyant hughed kajal tightly n said yes. They spent some more bro sis conversation n teasing each other. They spent some bro sis time n slept in their respective rooms dreaming about 2morrow.

* * *

><p>frndz! Khatam hua chap! How was it? Divya meri n purva ki mixed idea hain! Plz tell us n encourage us with reviews. 20 reviews then next update n i will update my fics soon.<p>

thnx n by from all of uss...


	2. Chapter 2

Hii pple! OMG! 20 reviews in a day! God! Itni achii lagi! M soooo happy! Divya purva! This was right decision! Bhariii guys! So next chap! N kaynat requested a dhamakedar entry...yaar hamare dushu n kevin ki entry is vry vry dhamakedar! N thankz for the review. Ho na divya! Purva! Enjoy read n review.

Chapter 2:

The next day everyone except purvi n ishita were present in the bureau. Today Kevin n dushyant were joining CID. Acp sir was working in his cabin while all the others were working on the files when the door of the bureau flung opean. Two handoame n dashing pple entered the buearu. The first 1 was wearing a leather jacket black one with jeans n cow boy shoes with a white shirt inside. His hair styled n a confident expression on his face. Any girl could fall for him the moment she saw him. The 2nd man was wearing a red shirt n khakki pant. Due to his incocent face n sparkle in his eyes he was looking cuter than usual. With confidence on his face like the 1st person n a twinkle in both of their eyes. Any girl would fall for them they moment she saw them! They were looking damn hot n dashing.

Man 1: Sr inspector Kavin reporting sir!

Man 2: Sr inspector Dushyant reporting sir!

Acp smiled n came out of his cabin. Both of them had a good impression on him. While the others were confused but went to Kavin n Dushyant.

Acp: welcome to CID Mumbai Kavin, Dushyant.

Kavin n dushyant smiled n said: thank u sir.

Acp: Daya abhijeet yeh hain Srinspector Kavin aur dushyant. Aj se yeh hame join kar rahe hain.

Daya: welcome to CID mumbai.

Abhijeet:Kavin Dushyant pehele kaha pe the tum donno?

Dushyant:sir hum CID delhi main the lekin transfer ho gaya.

Abhijeet: oh I see.

Acp introduced everyone to Kavin n Dushyant n everyone was pleased with them. Some time passed purvi n ishita weren't here yet. Everyone was working while ACP was tensed. They phone ofthe bureau rang(OLD BUREAU) n shreya received it. A sudden case was reported. The dead body was found in the jungle.

Acp: Kavin Dushyant tum donno jao jungle main. Ek lash mili hain.

Kavin n Dushyant: yes sir!

They left for the jungle. While ACP was tensed as ishita n purvi were till not there! Now daya n abhijeet to were worried for their sisters. Abhijeet called purvi. Purvi n ishita both were on the line.

Phone conversation:

Abijeet: Hello pari.

Purvi: Ha dada!

Abhijeet: kaha pe ho tum donno?

Ishita: Dada hum traffic main phas gaye hain.

Abhijeet: oh acha. Tum donno theek ho na?

Ishita: ha dada main aur purvi theek hain.

Abhijeet: acha ishita purvi sunno meri bat dyan se.

Purvi n ishita: ha dada.

Abhijeet: Abhi abhi jungle main ek khoon hua hain so tum dono jungle jao. Bureau bad main aa jana.

Ishita npurvi: ok dada.

Abhijeet: dyan rakhna apna.

Purvi n ishita: ha dada ap bhi.. bye.

Abhijeet: bye.

N they hanged up. Abhijeet told this to ACP n Daya n they let out a sigh of relief. Meanwhile Kavin, Dushyant reached the jungle. Purvi n ishita reached the jungle. Purvi n ishita started searching for the dead body n hence decided to go to different directions. N Kavin n dushyant decided the same. They did not meet each other yet. So they went on their respective directions.

Somewhere in the jungle...

Ishita was walking while looking here n there n was walking really fat. Dushyant was coming from the opposite direction while trying to make a phone call on his phone but there was no network. Dushyant was busy with his phone while ishita was looking down n walking n they bumped into each other. Ishita didn't fall but she hurted forehead.

Ishita: aaahhhhhh!

Dushyant: oh m so sry! M vy sry...

Ishita: dekh ke nahi chal sakte kya!

Dushyant: dekhoye galati apki bhi thi ap bhi toh neche dekh kar chal rahi thi.. n maine sry kaha na.

Ishita: excuse me! Ek tph galati tumhari hain aut upar se bhadak mujoe rahe hain!

Dushyant: hello! Galati mari nahi tumhari hain! Miss!

Ishita: oye! Samne dekh kar toh tum bhi nahi chal rahe the! Aur tumhe dekhaiye nahi deta kya!

Dushyant :E

xcuse me! Dikhayi muzhe deta hain shayad tumhe nahi dikhta! After all itna hot n dashing ladka samne aayega toh aur kya hoga!

Ishita: Hot n dashing! Aur tum! Plz! Aanke dekhiye hain! Aakhe hain ya button! N gussa! Kitna gussa karto ho! Akdu kahika!

Dushyant: kyaa! Main akdu! Acha tum kounsi seedhi sahdhi ho! Ziddi kahiki! N tumhe apne ap ko dekha hain! Tum kya miss world ho! Huh! Aur samajti kya ho apne ap ko!

Ishita: tumne muzhe ziddi kaha!

Dushyant: ha kaha! Ziddi! Huh! Akal toh hain nahi muzhe seekhane chali hain!

Ishita: stay in ur limits Mr! Tum jante nahi main koun ho!

Dushyant: aur janna bhi nahi chahta! Waise tum koun ho?

Ishita: main...

Ishita pov: kya main isko bata do ki main ACP ki beti hun! Nahi nahi its not safe...

Dushyant: oyeee! Kaha pe kho gayie! Ha I got it now! Soch rahi hogi na kya batao isko koun hun main?

hita: oye Mr! Shut ur mouth!

N their fight continued. It was getting worse n worse. While here our ishyant were fighting what was going on the other side?

Other side..

Kevin was searching for the dead body. He almost searched the whole jungle but didn't find the dead body. He came to a place in the jungle n started finding Dushyant. He turned on the other side n was shocked to c...

* * *

><p>How was it? Liked it? Next update 20 reviews.. TY 4 reviews more n NTJNH 4 reviews...<p>

thnx bye.


	3. Chapter 3

Hii! 20 reviews in 2 days! Yeahh! Very very happy! Thanx 2 all who reviewed. Sry I andromeda but suspense chahye na. Hehe anyways enjoy this chapter... n mansi u asked if u can b frndz sry I didn't reply it slipped out of my head... sure we r frndz.

Chapter 3:

Kavin was shocked to see a beautiful girl. She was walking across the street looking for something. Kavin was just lost in her.

Kavin pov: ye ladki koun hain? Kitne khoobsurat hain. Khudko introduce karvo lo? Nahi nahi pagal samjhegi muzhe wo... kya karoo main muzhe uska nam...

His thoughts were interrupted as he heard a horn from the truck which was coming in the same direction in which the girl was walking. The truck driver was losing his control over the steering wheel. The girl didn't see nor hear the truck or its horn. The truck was about to hit her when our Kavin pulled her aside. The girl was shocked by this n both fell down with the girl on top of Kavin. Her hands on his shoulder n kavins hands on her waist. The truck went away. There was a cute eye lock between them wwhich continued for some moments. The eye lock was broken because of the girls phone. She received a msg.

The girl got up immediately n so did Kavin. Both were embarrassed. N there was a silence. Both of them were looking at opposite directions. But the girl started the conversation.

Girl: thank u... meri jan bachane ke liye.

Kavin: arey isme thank u ki jaroorat nahi hain. Yeah toh mera pharz tha...apka nam kya hain? Ap is jungle main akele?

Girl: jee mera nam purvi hain aur main...

Kavin: ek min...

Kavin heard some noises n told purvi to stop.

Kavin: apko kuch awaj sunai de rahi hain?

Purvi: ha lagta hain koi zhagad raha hain.. Uss taraf se awaj aa rahe hain. (Pointing towards a direction)

Kavin: ha chalo dekhte hain..

They went towards the direction n both of them were shocked to see Ishita n dushyant still fighting. Purvi rushed to ishita n Kavin rushed to dushyant.

Purvi: ishita! Kya kar rahi hon! Firse zhagda! Aur ye koun hain?

Ishita: purvi tu beech main mat Pad! Ye mujse takraya jaan buchkar!

Dushynat: excuse me! Galati se takraya tha main! N sry keh huka hoon!

Purvi: ishita..meri bat sun shant ho jao...

Ishita: shut up purvi!N ha ap na tameej nahi hain kya ladki ke sath kaise bat karte hain!

Kavin: Dushyant shant ho jai yaar..

Ishita: ha samjho isko!

Dushyant: shant! Muzhe kyun shant kar raho ho! Shant karna hain na toh iss ziddi ladki ko shant karo!

Ishita: kyaa! Main ziddi! Tuzhe pata bhi hain main koun hun! Pehele khudko dekho! Akdu!

Purvi: ishi! Shant ho jao! Aise bat karte hain!

Dushyant: ha ha samjhao iss ladki ko! Bat karne ki tameej nahi hain aur muzhe sikha rahi hain!

Ishita: oye! Akdu kaheka! Sht up n mind ur own business!

Dushyant: m minding my own business! Tum hi beech main tapak padi!

Kavin: u both shut up!

Ishyant were fighting continously n Kavi were having a hard time controlling them. Now kavin was angry to. He took out his gun n fired at the top. His CID batch fell down from his pocket but no body noticed except purvi. She picked up the batch n opeaned it n was shocked to see the name. Her eyes widened n she looked at Kavin n then at Dushyant. Everyone was shocked by thesudden act of Kavin and Ishyant stopped fighting.

Dushyant: arey! Pagal ho gaya hain kya tu!

Kavin: nahi lekin ho jata agar tum donno auk jhagda karte na toh jarur ho jata!

Dushyant: agar kisi ko goli lag jati toh...

Kavin: lagi nahi na! Aur tum donno jhagda kyun kar rahe hon! Bachho ki tah!

Ishita: iske wajah se! Ye mujse jaan buchkar takraya tha!

Dushyant: oye madam! Muzhe koi shouck nahi hain apse takrane ka!

Ishita: ha janti hun kitna shouck hain aur kitna nahi! Jyada oversmart mat bano tum!

Purvi: ishita! Chup baith! Tum janti bhi jo yeh donno koun hain!

Ishita: nahi janti! Lekin ab ache se jaan chuki hon inko! Aisa logo ko na!

Dushyant: stay in ur limits!

Kavin: u both shut up! Dushyant shant ho jao mere bhai...

Ishita: u stay in ur limits Mr!

Purvi: enough is enough ishi! Tum janti bhi ho yehdonno Sr hain hamare! Sr iinspector Kavin n Dushyant!

Ishita: ha toh main kya karoo!

Purvi: ishi!

Ishita: ek ek min! Yeh donno hamare seniors! (Frightened)

Purvi: ha!

While ishita n was scared n purvi was tensed. Dushyantn Kavin were confused.

Kavin; ek min... hum tumhare senior?

Dushyant: aur tum hamara nam kaise jante ho?

Purvi: ye badge neeche gir gaya tha so isse pata chaLa ki ap Sr inspectOr Kavin hain.

Dushyant: oh ok lekin apko yeh kaise pata chala ki mera nam dushyant hain?

Kavin: n hum tumhare seniors?

Purvi: ha wo actually main aur ishi CID offiers hain. Acp sir ne(she calls her dad sir on duty or in front of any 1) hume kall bataya tha ki ap donno join kar rahe hain CID so hum apke juniors hain. hum yaha pe ek case ke liye aye hain.

Kavin was extremely happy as purvi was his junior as he could see purvi n spend time with her. Dushyant was shocked n irritated while ishita was scared.

Dushyant: acha! Mera nasib khrab hain!Ab is ladki ko rok jhelna hoga! Hum bhi ek ase ke lisli main aaye the.

Ishita:u..

Purvi: Guys plz. Hum yaha pe case ki lislile main aaye hain so plz jhagdha bad main plz abhi lest solve the case.

Kavin: ha u r right. Chalo...

They found the dead body n started the investigation. They didn't find much so thy returned to the Bureau. But ishyant were not fighting this time n there was a complete silence in the car. Dushyant was irritated. Ishita was scared while Kavin n Purvi were smiling. After some time they reached the Bureau.

* * *

><p>So how was the chapter? Ishyant kitna ladte hain na! Liked Iishyant n kavi moment? Ab introduction toh ho gayahain age kya hoga? Kya inka jhagda firse shuru hoga? Kua hoga Acp ka rwaction when he will gt to know abt the fight? kya hoga jab dushyant n kavin ko pata chalega ki unhone ACP ki betioun se panaga liya hain!<p>

N guys plz plz plz! BeLive me! Tera hone Laga hoon and NTJNH Ishyant n kavi hain! Plz! N guest i know how u r feeling but srsly aage kavi hoga! Patience rakho yaar! Gaurav fan hu so i know how it feels.N u didt hurt... there wil b kavi scences promise...in all stories but aage aage there will b?

Agar ap sab ko mere pe vishwas nahi hai dont read THLH n NTJNH n TY N anjana anjabee but it is kavi n ishyant! Starting main Kavin n ishita bet friends hai so wht yaar! Plz! Srsly aagekavi scenes hain! Keep patince! Plz!

stay tunned... N m not angy m just telling all of u... n sry if i sounded rude. Plz yaar I 2 myself m a huge an of Kavi.. plz some patience.. n plz co operate plz.

n review plz! Thnx bye. Will update my fics when I get 20 reviews. Next update when i get 20 reviews...

bye. Tkcr.


	4. Chapter 4

Hiii! Thank u for such lovely reviews. Hre is ur next chapter... Read review n enjoy.

Chapter 4:

They came to the Bureau. Acp daya abhijeet were standing there. Ishyant n kavi rushed to them n told them aabout the case n what they found out.(not about the fight or eye lock guys(wink)).

Acp: oh I see. Acha ishita purvi.. yeah hain..

Ishita:(looking at dushyant)hum mil chuke hain sir.

Acp: acha? Par kab? Aur kaise?

Purvi: sir wo jungle main..

Dushyant: (looking at ishita) ha sir bahot hi dhamekar mulakat hui ha

Daya: kya?

Kavin: arey nahi sir wo bus aisi hi.. hain na puvi?

Purvi: ha bas aisi hi.

The case was solved by evening and everyone was working on their de

sks while Acp entered the bureau.

Acp: Kavin! Dushyant!

Kavin n dushyant looked at each other with scared expressions stood up.

Kavin/Dushyant: yes sir.

Acp:(smiled): Arey rela relax. Main bus eh kehena chahta tha ki kal tum donno ki welcome party hain mere ghar pe. So 7 baje sab log ghar aa jana.

Everyone:yes sir.

The next day..

Around 4 o clock in the kitchen.

Purvi n ishita were working in the kitchen. Both wee in shorts n tops. Purvi in black shorts with a white top n a butterfly clip. While ishita in blue jeans shorts with red top n her hair in a high bow. Shreya n tarika too were present in the kitchen.

Ishita(while mixing) purvi tune papa ko kyun kaha!

Purvi: arey maine kya kaha?

Ishita: zyada bholi mat ban samjhe!

Tarika: arey arey ishita! Shant ho hao yaar.

Shreya: ha ishita.. kya hua?

Ishita: bhabhii! Apki is pari se pucho na!

Shreya: acha pari tu bata...kya hua?

Purvi: arey kuch bhi toh nahi bhabhi ye ishi bas isisliye gussa hain kyunki maine Kavin sir aur dush...

Ishita: nam mat lo us akdu ka!

Tarika: arey ishita? Kya hua?

Purvi: kuch nahi bhabhi.. maine dad papa ko bola na party ke liye khana banenge isiliye madam gussa hain.

Ishita: khanna banana hain isiliye nahi!

Shreya: toh?

Ishita: akdu ke liye khana banana hain isiliye!

All of them expect ishita busted in to laughter while ishita fumed in anger.

At 6:00

The door bell rang n ishita opened the door. She was still in shorts n top. Kavin n dushyant were standing at the door as usual looking hot n dashing. Kavin in blackish grey jeans with a white tshirt n a black blazzer. While dushyant in black shirt with the sleeves folded up to his elbowed n black jeans. Dushyant n kavin were shocked to see ishita like that.

Ishita: ap donno itne jaldi?

Kavin: Ha wo madat karne aaye the.

Dushyant: tum aisi aayie ho party main? Dhang ke kapde nahi mile kya pehene main?

Ishita: excuse me...

Acp while coming down the stairs: koun hain beta?

Ishita: Kavin aur duahyant sir hain PAPA.

Dushyant n kavin got a huge shock. They needed time but composed themselves rather they had to compose themselves.

Acp: arey aao aao itni jaldi?

Kavin: ha sir wo hamne socha ki thodi madat kar le isiliye..

Purvi came in the hall n kavin n dushyant were shocked to see her to. Kavi n purvi both were sstarring at each other when DUO entered the hall. Daya noticed Kavin n purvi starring at each other.

Daya: parii!

Purvi: ha bhai?

Dushyant n Kavin got another shock!

Dushyant: purvi tum sir ko bhai kyun keh rahi ho? Aur ishita tum Acp sir ko papa?

Purvi: arey ab hamare papa ko papa aur bhai ko bhai nai kahene toh kya kehenge?

Ishita: such a stupid question right sis?

Kavin: sis?

Purbi: ha sis. Hum donno sister's hain so..

Kavin: tum donno sister's ho?

Tarika: ha toh isme kya hain?

Ishita: right bhabhi.

Dushyant: bhabhi?

Abhijeet: ha ab apne daa ki wife ko bhabhi nahi kahegi toh kya kahegi?

Dushyant: matlab tum donno Acp sir ke beti ho? Aur abhijeet sir ke sister's?

Ishita: je ha!

Kavin n dushyant got another shock but composed themselves.

Kavin: aur purvi tum daya sir ko bhai?

Purvi: ha kyunki wo mere bhai hain.

Kavin: kyaaaaa! Matlab tum ishita, daya sir aur abhijet sir Acp sir ke bache ho?

Ishita: ha koi problem hain?

Kavin n Dushyant both were in a huge shock. But finally composed themselves.

Acp: acha kavin dushyant aao baitho hum sab tayar ho kar aate hain.

Kavin n dushyant sat in the hall while the others went to get ready.

Dushyant: Kavin!

Kavin: kya?

Dushyant: maine Acp sir ki beti ke sath panga le liya yaar!

Kavin: ha toh maine kaha tha kya panga lene ke liye? Ye na bahoot bhari padne wala hain tere liye. All the best mere bhai!

Dushyant:shut up kavin! M not joiking! yaar plz save me yar!

Kavin: ha toh kisne kaha ki u r joiking?

Dushyant: kavin plz b serious!

kavin: toh kisne kaha tha ishita se panga lene ke liye?

Dushyant:maine usse panga nahi liya hai!

Kavin:acha? Toh uss din galati apki nahi thi kya?

Dushyant: ha matlab meri bhi thi lekin uski bhi thi!

Kavin: kya yaar dushyant tu bhi na!

Dushyant: main bhi na kya?

Kavin: kuch nahi chod...

Dushyant: plz yaar madat kar apne bhai oi..

Kavin: acha theek hain chil main dekhta hun..

Dushyant: thank u mere bhai!

Kavin just smiled while dushyant smiled to.

* * *

><p>liked it? Aagla chap main thoda Kavi thoda ishyant... next update 20 reviews. I hv updated THLH 2 chaps... read n review those n this 1 to.<p>

bye thnx.


	5. Chapter 5

OMG! 1 day may 20 reviews! M sooooooo happy! Thankkkk u soooooooo much! Love ya all! Chalo apko aur intezar nahi karvati here is ur next chap. N ha dareya dia fan n guest m sry. I knw itna gussa nahi karna chahiye tha but main kya karoo. Every1 is requesting me 2 add ishyant n if I add ishyant every 1 is saying add Kavi! N if I add kavi pple say add ishyant! Yar m really fed up! N guest apka review padha na im a huge kavi fan! I srsly got angy. N , main dhamki nahi de rahi thi,, sry agar aisa laga ho to. M sry. N rocking malik.. I wont stop udating... I will updt.. n happy u r liking me work. Thanx. Enjoy the chapter.

Chapter5:

Everyone got ready n came in the hall. Freddy, pankaj n nikhil sachin were also here. Purvi n ishita came in thenhall talking but purvi immediately stopped. She noticed some one's gaze on her. Who was it? (Dushyant! Nahi re guys agar maine dushyant likh dia na then ap log muzhe kacha chaba lenge! Joiking. Yaar.) Yes it was Kavin! Kavin was continuously starring at purvi. Anyone would stare at her. After all she was looking so pretty in that purple one piece. Her hair was pinned on one side.(guys mm I ddon't know how to describe it. Sry) With high heels n a pendant n matching earrings she was looking like n angel. It wasn't Kavins mistake. After all she is sooo beautiful(wink). Ishita was wearing a white on piece with(imagine ishita with open hair n the white one piece which shreya had wore I tariaka's party)

Kavin: Purvi tum kafi beautifullag rahi ho.

Purvi(blushed) thank u sir.. waise ap bhi kafi handsome lag rahe hain.

Kavin: thanks.

Kavin turned to dushyant n whispered something in his ear.

Kavin: Dushyant ishita ki thodi tarif kar de,..

Dushyant: kya! Main kyun karoo?

Kavin: agar problem se bahar nikalna hain na toh kar!

Dushyant: muzhe tarif marni nahi aati...

Kavin: toh jhooti kar lo.

Dushyant: acha theek hain.

Ishita heard this!

Dushyant: ishita.. tum achi lag rahi ho.

Ishita: jhuti tarif karni ki jaroorat nahi hain Mr akdu!

Dushyant: main tumhari jhooti tarif nahi kar raha!

Ishita: ha janti hun kitne sachi n kitni jhooti hain! Mr akdu!

Dushyant: excuse me! Yeah tarika hain apne senior se bat karne ka Ms Ziddi!

Acp: ishita! Dushyant! Bacho ki tarah ladna band karo samjhe tum donno!

Abhijeet: Papa ap shant ho jayie.

Purvi: ha papa chod dijiye.. in donno ka kuh nahi ho sakta...peheli mulakat main hi..

Acp: matlab?

Purvi:kuch nahi dad...

Acp: ok.. chalo enjoy the party.

They started enjoying the party. Our kavi, abhirika, dareya were enjoying the party. While our ishyant were passing disgusting glances n irritated glances to each other. After some time thy sat for dinner. Tarika, shreya, ishita n purvi were serving. Suddenly dushyant started coughing loudly. N kavin gave him water.

Kavin: tum theek ho?

Dushyant: ha..yeh biryani tekhi hain na isiliye shayad khasi aa gaye. Lekin tasty bani hain... kisne banai hain?

Acp: achi lagi tumhe? Yeh na ishita ne banayi hain.

Dushyant: ha...tabhi main sochu itni teekhi kaise bani hain!

ishita passed a feary glance towards dushyant n he looked at her irritatedly. Kavin looked at purvi n said..

Kavin: arey nahi dushyant... muzhe toh yeh khana bahut meetha lag raha hain.

Kavin smiled at purvi while purvi blushed. Abhijet n daya looked at Kavin with suspicious eyes.

Daya: Kavin... tumhe khana metha lag raha hain ya fir kuch aur?

Kavin: arey nahi sir aise koi bat nahi hain...

They finished their dinner n were sitting in the Hall while chatting. Acp got a call n he had to got out. Our officers wee playing Truth n Dare. The bottle stoped on Kavin.

Ishita: arey wah! Sir.. truth ya dare?

Kavin: Truth.

Ishita: acha bade hi himmat wale hain..

Kavin: woh toh hun..

Ishita: acha ye batayie abhi tak apki kitne Girlfriend's hain?

Kavin looked at purvi.

Kavin: abhi tak ek bhi nahi lekin shayad bahoot jaldi bane waali hain. Kavin smiled looking at Purvi she blushed. N daya n abhijeet stared coughing. Now the bottle stopped on ishita.

Purvi: arey wahh! Ishi truth ya dare?

Ishita: Dare!

Sachin: oho ishita? Dare ha? Dyan rakhna kahi puvi ka dare bhari na pad jae.

Ishita: arey don't worry sir.

Purvi: mmm tumhe ek pura din dushyant sir ke sath bitana hoga wo nhi bina lade!

Ishyant: kyyaaaaaa!

Kavin: wah! Gr8 one purvi!

Ishita: bilkul nahi! Ek pura din akdu ke sath! No!

dushyant: oyee madam! Muzhe koi shok nahi hain tumhare sath!

Ishita: shut up u akdu!

Dushyant: ziddi! Aur main kyun bitao ek din! Dare ishita pe aaya hai na!

Sachin: arey lekin dushyant.. ab purvi ne dare diya hai na ishita ko tumhare sath ek din batane hain so...

Shreya: u hv 2 do it!

Tarika: c mon yaar! Ishi! Izzat ka sawal hain yaar!

Kavin: dushyant! Mre sher! Chal apni bhi izzat hain? C mon yaar!

Ishyant were refusing but finally agreed. But both of them looked at each other irritatedly...

Ishita pov: god! Save me! Ab ek din mr akdu ke sath!

Dushyant pov: bapre! Ms ziddi ki sath ek pura din wo bhi hina lade! Pata nahi kya hone waala hain! Help me god!

* * *

><p>Acha laga? N m sry again. Net updt 20 reviews... n NTJNH n THLH crossed 100! Yeah! Thank u all love ya all...<p>

bye tkcr n review.


	6. Chapter 6

Hii here is ur next chapter hope you like it... sry for late update.

Chapter 6:

It was dark outside. Kavin was on his bike. He was going home when he passed Acp's house. Kavin immediately stopped his bike in front of his house. He removed his helmet n parked his bike.

Kavin pov: Ek bar purvi ka hal chal puch lu.. wo ghar pe akeli hain. Acp sir, daya n abhijeet sir, ishita, Tarika aur shreya bhi case ke liye do din baham gaye hain. Purvi ki chinta ho rahi hain.. kya karoo... ha ek kam karta hun bas ek bar use mil leta hun... bas insaniat ke nate.. ek br. Ha yahi sahi hain.

Kavin finally made up his mind to go and check on purvi. He went near the door n the door was open. He went inside n alled her name but no one responded. He checked the whole house but he didn't find purvi. His heart beat started increasing. He went on the terrace n saw her their.

Her hands were on the grills. She was standing with crossed legs looking at the sky. He was relived to see her safe. He went to her n kept his hand on her shoulder. She turned.

Purvi: arey kavin sir ap yaha pe? Aur wo bhi itni rat ko?

Kavin: ha actually tum akeli thi na so chinta ho rahei thi tumhari... just dekhne aya ki tum theek ho ya nahi...Ab dost ke liye itne toh kar hi sakta hun na?

Purvi: sir.. dost?

Kavin: ha dost..

Purvi smiled while kavin smiled to. Purvi started looking at the stars n her happiness disappeared. Kavin noticed that.

Kavin: purvi.. kya hua? Udas lag rahi ho.

Purvi: kuch nahi sir.. bas kisi ke yaad aa rahe hain.. kash wo insan aaj hota yaha pe..

Kavin: kon hain? Apne dost ko nahi bataogi?

Purvi: kuch nahi.. bas kisi apne ko aaj dur kar lia hain hamesha hamesha ke liye.

Kavin: matlab?

Purvi: kuch nahi...

Kavin: purvi.. maine bhimek bahoot hi apna sa insan khoya hain.. uski mere llyf se hamesha ke liye chale jana.. I knw hw u r ffeeling. Muzhe nahi pata tumne kisko khoya hain.. lekin ek bat yad rakhna hamesha.. wo jaha par hai agar qwo tumhe aisa dukhi dekhega kya wo khush reh paega? Apne puvi ko aisa dukhi dekhar? Hmm?

**Those we love don't go away. Thy walk besides us unseen. Unheard, but still very near. Still loved, still missed but vry dear. When some you love becomes a memory, that memory becomes a wonderful treasure to always hold in your** heart.

Teas slipped down her eyes. Kavin saw them. He felt bad for her. He tried to console her but he failed.

Puvi: itna asan nahi hain! Sir ap jante bhi nahi hain maine kisi khoya hain... aur jise khoya hain na uski kami koi bhi kabhi bhi pura nahi kr paega.

Kavin: purvi.. shant ho jao.. kise khoya hain tumne?

Purvi: maine kisi aisa ko khoya hain jo mujse bahoit pyaar karti thi.. kabhi kabhi main hi us pyar ko samaj nahi pati.. maine use khoya hain jo hame ehsas karva ti hain ki hum kitne ache hain...hamse acha koi nahi... maine kisi aisa ko khoya hain jiski khushi hamari hasi se aur dukh hamare dukh se hain.. maine use khoya hain jiske bina hum jee na sakte! Maine apne MA ko kho dia hain aaj ke din kahi sal pehele!

She fell on the ground and started crying bitterly now. Her words bought tears in his eyes. He understood even if she acted strong in front of everyone she was broken from inside...Purvi got up n ran inside the house in tears while kavin ran behind her.

**Death aacts a heartache no one can heal. Love leaves a memory no one can steal. A mother is a person who can take the place of others. But know one can replace her. Mother and children are in the category of their own. There is no category so strong in the entire world. The prettiest smile hides the deepest secrets. The prettiest ees have cried out the most. The kindest heart have felt the most pain...**

* * *

><p>Umm how was it? Not that good na? Sry i was not able to make it emotional... i wanted to though nextchap more kavi... 20 reviews next updt... Will updt NTJNH 2morrow. Or 2ay.<p>

bye tkcr.


	7. Chapter 7

Hii omg! 3hrs! 20 reviews! Srsly? Itna acha laga? Awww thank u sooo much! Enjoy the chap...

Chapter 7:

Purvi ran to her room n sat in a corner crying silently. Kavin ran behind her. He saw her sitting in a corner. Her hands wrapped around her knees. Her head buried in her knees and tears rolling down her her eyes. Her beautiful eyes were red n swollen due to crying. Her pretty face was swollen.

Kavin went to her. She looked at him. Kavin cupped her face and wiped her tears. She immediately hugged him tightly. Kavin was shocked but hugged her back in order to sooth her. Purvi started crying again n kavin patted her back gently. Thy separated.

Purvi: m sry.. wo pata nahi kaise.

Kavin: arey nahi its fyn.. hum dost hain..dosti main sab kuch chalta hain.

Purvi smiled lightly but it was not a real one. Kavin could sense and understand her pain. After all he to had lost his dad.(remember guys? His dad was in the army) Kavin couldn't see her like this. He decided to take her to a place. A place where he always he use to go whenever he came to mumbai and whener he use to miss his dad.

Kavin: purvi... plz rona band karo. Mere liye?

Purvi: kavin sir... itna asan nahi hain sir.. maine apne MAA ko kho dia hain..

Kavin: main tumhara dard samajta hun purvi..

Purvi: nahi sir... koi mera dard nahi samaj sakta..

Kavin: purvi... jo dard tum seh rahi hon.. main bhi ussi halat se guzar raha hoon. I can understand. Hamare halat same hain...

Purvi: matlab?

Kavin: jaise tumne apne MAA ko khoya hain maine bhi apne DAD ko khoya hain..

Tears slipped down his eyes. He whipped them before she could see them. Bt she saw his tears She felt very guilty. She didn't want him to remember about his past which hurted him.

**Parents are the stars that guide you. In their love and care they hide you. It pains when they are far away but they are in your thoughts always.**

Purvi: m sry sir mujhe apko hurt nahi karna tha...

Kavin: arey nahi nahi purvi... u didn't know. Aur sorry mat kaho. Purvi, mere sath chalo..

Purvi: sir? Abhi? Par kaha?

Kavin: ek jagah leke jane waala ho tumhe... don't worry kidnap nahi karunga.

Purvi: lekin sir...

Kavin pulled purvi towards him. She kept her hands on his shoulder and kavin was holding her by his hands. There was a cute eye lock. Kavin n Purvii both noticed something unusual in their eyes. Was it just the sign of friendship? Or care? Concern? Or something else? Kavin was still holding her.

Kavin: purvi.. main tumhe ek aise place pe leke jaunga.. jaha pe tumhe sukoon milega. Trust me.

Purvi: ok sir.

Kavin n Purvi went where kavin had parked his bike. He wire his helmet n strted his bike. Purvi sat behind him with her hands on his shoulder. Thy reached the place where Kavin was going to take her in some time.

Juhu beach...

The beach was empty. It was dark n cold. The cold breeze was blowing through the air while kavin n purvi were walking silently on the sand with Kavin beside her. Both of them were silent enjoying the weather. Both of them went towards the water. They sat on the rocks n purvi dipped her fet in the water.

Purvi: sir ap bhi aone pair(feet) pani kain dalo.. bahoot acha lagta hain.

Kavin: arey nahi purvi...

Purvi: plz sir.. mere liye.

Kavin dipped his legs in the water gently and a 'aah' came out of his mouth. He iimmediately took his feet out of the water.

Kavin: kitna thanda hain..

Purvi: sir... kya ab bhi? Pani hain.. thanda toh rahega hi na.. thodi der m ai theek ho jaega. Sir ap hamesha yaha pe aate hain?

Kavin: nahi.. kabhi kabhi main mumbai aata tha aur ad ke yaad ati thi tab yaha pe aa jata tha.. sukoon milta hain yaha pe.

Purvi: ha sir.. acha lagta hain.

Both of them smiled. Afer sometime Kavin n Purvi left from the beach. Kavin dropped purvi homw n went home n slept...

**When someone you love dies..you never quite get over it... you just learn to go move slowly without them...but always keeping them safely tucked into your heart.**

* * *

><p>so liked the update? Review plzzzz n if u want me to updt KANK 3 more rviews... n i will update NTJNH 2day or 2morrow<p>

tkcr bye.


	8. Chapter 8

Guys! Srsly? M sooIoooooooooooooooooo happy! I can't express! Thank u soooooooooo much! Me n divya! We r damn happy! We r really glad u r liking our fics! Divya! (Wink)

chapter 8:

Today was the day of the dare of ishyant.

In the bureau...

Kavin, ishita, dushyant and purvi were present in the bureau. All the others were gone for investigation. Kavin n Dushyant were working on tons of files given by Acp sir. While ishita was working on the computer. Purvi was working on the files. She had a problem with the file so she decided to ask Kavin.

Purvi: Kavin sir...

Kavin was sitting on the chair with files surrounded on his tables. The pages, pens, were scattered on his desk. His desk was fully messy.

Kavin:(eyes in his files) ha purvi..

Purvi: sir wo muzhe ye file samaj nahi aa rahi hain. Kya ap mujhe help kar sakte hain?

Kavin:(looked at her) Actually purvi mujhe madat karne main koi bhi problem nahi hain par mujhe itne saare files complete karnehain na so kya tum thodi der bad aa sakti ho plz?

Dushyant who was listening to all this from a distance came to them.

Dushyant: arey nahi kavin.. tum purvi ki help karo ye files main dekh lunga.

Kavin: thank u mere bhai...

Dushyant smiled sweetly at kavin. He to smiled which made purvi smile too. In short all of them smiled. Kavin went to help Purvi while dushyant picked up all his files along with the files given to him. He banged the files on Ishita's table. Ishita was shocked while Kavi were confused.

Dushyant: Ishita! Ye saare files complete karne hain! Aur ha pehele files complete karoo uske bad hi ghar jana!

Ishita: lekin sir! Ye saare toh apke aur kavin air ke files hain! Main isko ccomplete kyun karoo?

Dushyant: oyye madam! It my order! Main tumhara senior ho aur u hv to obey me! Aur rahi bat dare ki dare main bhi main tumhara senior hun aur tum mere junior!

Ishita pov: huh! Akdu kahika! Muzhe files kee neeche daba dia! Lekin mera nam bhi ishita hain! Ab dekho Mr akdu! Main kya karti hun!

Ishita: yes sir!

Extreme anger, irritation ahd frustration was noticed in ishita' s voice and on her face. Her face was red with anger. Dushyant smiled seeing this.

Time passed but ishita was still continously working on the files. She was really really frustrated and angry on dushyant! Kavi thought after the dare was over ishita will eat dushyant. After every 5 to 10 min dushyant use to go to ishita n tell her' files complete karoo varne ghar mat jana!' . Ishita always use to stop herself from bashing on dushyant. Kavi noticed that dushyant is overdoing it. Thy went to dushyant.

Kavin: Dushyant.. tum bahoot zyada sata rahe ho ishita ko..

Purvi: ha sir mana ki its a dare lekin sir its to much..

Dushyant: ok ok main usko sorry bol dunga.

Dushyant realized he was over doing it so he went to ishita. But ishita got up n ignored him n walked outside the Bureau. This made dushyant confused while kavi were confused to. After some time ishita came in the bBureau with two coffee mugs and straight away went to dushyant.

Ishita: sir muzhe laga ap kam karke thak gaye honge so apke liye coffee lai thi... ye leejiye

Dushyant: thank u ishita.

Ishita was giving dushyant coffee he was about to take it bt before that she spilled the coffee on his shirt! Kavi were shocked but suppressed their laughter.

Dushyant: ishitaaaa! Tum pagal ho kya! Kitni garam coffee kira di!

Ishita: kyunn! Muzhe files ke pahad ke neeche daba dia! Par mera nam bhi ishita hain!

Ishita pointed a finger at him n said : agli bar mujse panga mat lena! Samjhe! Mr dushyant!

She walked away while dushyant looked at her irritatedly n went to wash his shirt. N kavi smiled.

* * *

><p>how was it? liked It?<p>

bye tkcr


	9. Chapter 9

Thank u..glad you are liking my story.. ananya... Welcome dear.. thank u vry vry much! Saw ur review of TY n I can't c her crying. M her huge fan. Don't worry sab kuch theek ho jaega.

Chapter 9:

The day passed out with the frustration, irritation and anger for ishita amd dushyamt. They didn't talk to each other the whole day. Both of them felt like bashing on each other but thy couldn't as it was a DARE. When the day ended both of them were relived but still didn't talk to each other.

Same night at Acp's house...

Ishita was laying on her bed with anger p, frustration and irritation in her mind because of him! How dare he! First of all he gave her so muh work to complete. And the work was not hers! It was his! N second he wasn't letting her go home n continously bugging her! Purvi knew how angry her dear sis must be so she didn't say anything the whole day to her. But it was important for purvi to tell ishita it was her mistake to. Purvi went to ishita.

Purvi: ishi..

No response.

Purvi: ishi.. I know ki tum jag rahi ho. Sone ka natak karke koi faida nahi hain.

Ishita who was really irritated got up.

Ishita: parii! Wo akdu apne ap ko samajta kya hain! Huh! Itna sra kam de diya! Aur wo mera tha bhi nahi! Dd ne wo files un donno ko complete karne ko diye the! Aur muzhe files ke pahad ke neeche daba dia! Akdu kahika! Kitna aattitude dikha raha tha! Aur muzhe ghar jane bhi nahi de raah tha! Ayr har 5 min ke bad aa raha tha aur keh raha tha files complete karo warna ghar mat jana! Huh!

Purvi: madam? Apka gusa shant ho gaya ho toh main bat karo?

Ishita: agr us akdu ki side leni hain na bilkul nahi!

Purvi: dekho ishi...I know ki um abhi bahoot gusse main ho. Lekin ishita.. galati teri bhi toh hain na? Mana ki dushyant sir ne tuzhe itne sare files di complete karno ko di ho teri nahi thi lekin tune bhi unpe c offee girake acha nahi kiya.

Ishita: Pari.. matlab wo apni manmani karte rahenge aur main hup hap seheti raho?

Purvi: ishi.. maine aisa nahi kaha na. Galati teri bhi hain aur sir ki bhi.

Ishita: lekin pari..

Purvi: muzhe kuch nahi pata.. kal tum sir se , afi mang rahi ho n thats it! Samhi tum! N chup chap so jao!

Ishita: lwkin pari...

Purvi: so jao!

Ishita had no other choice but to apologize to dushyant. After all it was her elder sister order. Ya she was angry but somewhere she to knew it was her mistake. She felt guilty for what she did.

Same night Dushyant's house..

Dushyant was sitting in the hall irritated by his day. Drinking coffee and changing channels. Kavin came to him.

Kavin: Kya hua mere bhai? Coffee ha? (Wink)

Dushyant: Shut up Kavin! Main pehele se hi irritated uun! Aur tang mat kar!

Kavin: ok ok shant ho jao yar.

Dushyant: arey! Aisa kaise shant ho jao! Wo Ms ziddi! Samajti kya hain apne ap ko! Mere shirt pe coffee gira di aur sorry bhi nahi kaha! Huh! Kitna attitude! Uska nam ishita nahi.. Ms Attitude hone chahihe tha!

Kavin: Ho gaya apka gussa shant? Nikal gayie sari bhadhas? Agar aur kuch bhi hain wo bhi nikal do..

Dushyant: kavin! Plz! Mazak nahi kr raha main! M serious!

Kavin: ha so main bhi serious hi hun na yaar!

Dushyant(irritateldy) Kavinnn!

Kavin: ha bolo?

Now dushyant was really irritated while Kavin was smiling.

Kavin: rey mere bhai.. kitna gussa karoge? Shant ho jao yaar.

Dushyant: arey lekin wo miss ziddi! Uhhh!

Kavin: dekh dushyant.. I know ki ishkta ki gakati hain lkein tere bhi galati hain yaar.

Dushyant: wht do u mean? Meri galati?

Kavin: ha teri bhi. Ishita ne tere upar coffee giayie lekin tu bhi koi dudh ke dhule nahi ho. Tune bhi jo files hame ccomplete karne ko diye the ishita ko de diye aur use tang kar rahe the? Ghar nahi jane de rahe the?

Dushyant fell silent. Ya he was angry irritated but somewhere he to knew it was his mistake. It was a dare not to fight. But what did he do? Just irritated n frustrated her?

Dushyant: ha I know thik hain mrei galati thi..sory keh dunga usko.

Kavin: paka?

Dushyant: ha..

Kavin: gud.. chao so jate hain.. kal bureau bhi jana hain aur mafi bhi..

Dushyant: kavinn!

Kavin: ok nahi chidhaunga.

Both of them went n slept. But hee dushyant and on the other side ishita was thinking about tomorrow. What will happned? Will thy apologize to each other? Or will thy break into a fight again?

* * *

><p>thanxxx 20 reviews.. next updt. N dosti hi nahi ho rahi inki! Pyaar kahase hoga? Dont worry guys main hu na.. (wink)<p>

bye tkcr,


	10. Chapter 10

Hii thanks for ur lovely reviews.. hope u eenjoy this chapter too...

Chapter 10:

The next Day..

Kavin, Purvi, Dushyant n Ishita were working in the bureau. Kavin was standing besides Purvi n helping her to complete te file. Ishita n Dushyant were acting to work on the file but were thinking how to apologize to each other.

Kavin: Purvi.. in donno ka kuch nahi ho sakta.

Purvi: Ha sir.. muzhe bhi aisa hi lagta. Kal maine ishi ko samjhaya bhi kal usne muzhe promise kiya tha ki wo dushyant sir se maafi mangegi.

Kavin: maine bhi dushyant ko samjhaya tha. Usne mujse kaha tha wo ishita se mafi mangega.

Purvi: sir muzhe nahi lagta ye donno ek dusre se maafi mangege.

Kavin: ha purvi... chodo...inke jhagde main hum donno piste rehete hain.

Purvi: Ha sir...galati kisi bhi ho..piste hum hi hain.

Purvi made a irritated face while Kavin smiled seeing her cute face. Kavi kept starring at her while she felt got she was feeling akwards he looked at the other direction embarrassed.

Meanwhile Dushyant got up from his seat n went towards ishita. She was working on the files while Kavi were looking at them from a distance.

Dushyant: Ishita...

Ishita:(irritatedly) yes sir!

Dushyant:(controlling) Muzhe tumse bat karni hain.

Ishita: Kahiye sir,

Dushyant: M sry.

Ishita: kya? Kya kaha apne? Sry? Kyun par?

Dushyant: muzhe tumhe itna kam nahi dena chahihe tha. Meri galati hain. M sry.

Ishita: hmm its ok.

Dushyant: oye madam! Galati apki bhi thi!

Ishita: ha ha theek hain theek hain...sry. maf kar do ab.

Dushyant: ha its fyn.

Kavin n Purvi who were looking at them from a distance. They looked at each other and smiled n then looked at ishita amd Dushaynt. They went to them.

Kavin: arey wah! Purvi acha hua in donno ki dosti ho gayie!

Dushyant: Kyun? Kavin? Kya hua?

Purvi: arey dushyant sir apke aur ishi ke zhagde main galti chahe kisi ki bhi ho! Piste hamesha main aur Kavin sir hi hain!

Ishita: Purvi? Tu kab pissi thi hamere zhagde main?

Purvi: ishi tu na..

Kavin: guys guys guys... plz purvi ishita abhi abhi in donno ka zhagda sulaj gaya hain..ek aur nahi plz.

Ishita: ok sir,

Kavin: axha guys ab is nayie dosti ko celebration toh banta hain na?

Ishyant: Dosti?(shocked)

Purvi: ab donno aise kyun chauk rahe hain.. hame laga ap donno dost ban gaye..

Dushyant: dosti! Aur isse! Huh!

Ishita: muzhe bhi koi shauk nahi hain!

Kavin: ishita! Dushyant! Ab bas karoo! Chalo na yar zhagda sulaj gaya tha na..dosti kar lo na yar.

Ishita n Dushyant both looked at each other n gave irritating looks to each other. But when thy looked at Kavi thy agreed. The all(4 of them) shaked hands n became frndz.

Purvi:guys.. ab na is nayie dosti ko ek treat banti hain...kyun?

Kavin: ha zaroor. Treat na Dushyant dega wo bhi ice cream ki..

Dushyant: kyaa! Main kyun treat do?

Kavin: kyunki main keh raha huN!

Dushyant: arey?

Ishita: chodiye sir.. eh na akdu ka akdu hi rahega!

Dushyant: oye! Main ajdu nahi hun! Ab treat main hi dunga! Chalo sab log...

They completed their work and went to the ice cream parlor. Ishita and Purvi were sitting together while Kavin and Purvi were sitting together. Dushyant got up n so did Kavin.

Kavin: Purvi konsa flavour chahiye?

Purvi: are nahi sir rehene dijiye. Main lati hun.

Kavin: arey nahi main lata hun tum baitho. Kounsa fflavor chahiye.

Purvi: arey nahi sir main...

Kavin: as a friend purvi?

Purvi: ok sir... umm butterscotch.

Kavin: wow! Tumhe butterscotch pasand hain? Mera bhi fav hain!

Purvi: ha muzhe pasand hain...my fav!

Kavin n purvi smiled at each other n kavin went to get ice cream. While Ishita got up tp get oce cream.

Dushyant: baitho main lata hun.. konsa flavor chahiye?

Ishita: chocolate. Thank u.

Dushyant: chocolate? Acha lagta hain. Mera fav hain!

Ishita: ha..

Both of them smiled for he first time at each other. Dushyant bought the ice creams n paid the bill. Thy finfinished their ice creams.

Purvi: hamari dosti ki shurwat achi hui hain na?

Dushyant: ha..Meethi shurwat hui hain.

kavin: guys ham sab ko ek promise karna hoga...

Ishita: kya?

Kavin: chahe kuch hhi ho jaye hum hamari dosti nahi todenge. Ha muzhe pata hain hamari dosti abhi nayie hain lekin fir bhi...

Everyone agreed and kept theie hands on each others hands. First it was kavin's then purvi's. Oshita's n then Dushyant...eeveryone said,..

Everyone: chahe kuch bhi ho jaeye...hum hamari dosti nahi todenge.

They smiled n enjoyed their treat with jokes, teasing and much more...

* * *

><p>liked it? Ab dosti ho gayie hain...pyaar bhi jald hi ho jaega.. n guys i will updt THLH soon. N plz read n review on seperation: deepeing of love. My new fic... will updt my fics soon. 20 reviews n i will diksha lamba ha dear sure we can b frndz,... aaj se hum frndz...<p>

thnx tkcr bye.


	11. Chapter 11

Hii m sry for late updt. Thnx fr the reviews.

Chapter 11:

The bureau was silent All the officer's were working in the Bureau. Kavin and dushyant were out for a case while Purvi and ishita were out. While Sachin, Daya, Abhijet, Acp n ahreya were in the Bureau. Acp was working in his files in his cabin while the others were working on the computers n files.

A bubbly girl abt 20 year's a entered the bureau. With a sling bag on he shoulder. She was wearing a red top with blue jeans n a watch. With a pony n flicks falling on her face she walked in with confidence. Everyone was confused to see her except one person. He was so excited n happy. He couldn't describ how happy he was to se her. He immediately went n hugged the and she to hugged him back. Everyone was shocked seeing them. They separated.

Acp: Sachin...yeh koun hain? Aur ye sab kya hain?

Sachin:Sir...yeh Kavin aur Dushyant ki choti behen hain. Kajal aur meri collage ki best friend.

He side hugged kajal again n both of them looked at each other while smiling. All the others looked at them n smiled seeing them.

Acp: oh acha...

kajal: vaise sachin...bhai kaha hain?

Shreya: Bhaiya..(remember sachin n shreya r cousin's) sirf best friend hain ya fir ahm ahm?(wink)

Both of them blushed to the core while everyone else passed evil smiles to each other.

Kajal:Sachin...bhaiya's kaha hain?

Acp: kajal...wo donno ek case ke liye investigation karne gaye hain...aa jaenge abhi.

Kajal: acha...no problem sir.

Sachin: Acha kajal main na dushyant ko phone karta hun aur batata hun ki tu aayi hain.

He started dailing dushyant's number when kajal snatched the phone frm his hand. Sachin waa shocked but smiled at her behavior.

Sachin: oye madam? Phone kyun chin lia?

Kajal: bhai ko call mat kroo muzhe surprise dena hain unko.

Sachin:arey par...

Daya:(from the window he was standing besides the Window) Kajal tumhare bhai aa gaye.

Kajal: aa gaye! Wow! Ab na dekho main kya karti hun. Ap sab plz bhai ko batana mat ha main aayie hun.

All agreed n smiled. She ran n hid behind the door. They opened the otherdoor n came in. Kajal was hiding n kavin n dushyant's back was facing her. She came n went n stood behind them. N she shouted.

Kajal: boooo!

Both of them shocked looked behind. N kajal hugged both of them at the same time as tightly as possible. Both of them were shocked to see kajal but at the same time were happy to see their little sis. They separated.

Kavin: choti! Tu haya pe?

Kajal: ha kyun! Nhi aa sakti?

Dushyant: arey aisa nhi yaar lekin yun achanak?

Kajal: haa ap donno ki yad aa rahe thi na toh aa gayie. Ap toh phone karte nhi ho! Kiya toh uthate nhi ho! Msg ka reply nhi dete hain! Dte ho toh late reply karte ho! Huh!

Dushyant: aww choti gussa mat kar yaar.

Kavin: kaam hota hain itna saa isilie...

Kajal: ha jaanti hun ki apko itna kaam hota hain ki ap apke choti behen ke msg ka reply nhi de sakte! Huh!

She turned on the other side. Kavin n Dushyant gave helpless looks to each other while the others looked at the trion were eenjoying their cute fight.

Kavin: choti...maf kar dena. Plz we r sryy.

Dushyant: ha sry choti.

Kajal: itne aa sasini ne apko mafi nhi milige! Ap donno ki muzhe chocolate brownie dene ho gi! Warna main nhi mane waali.

Dushyant: Arey choti...abhi kaise. kam hai ..

Acp: arey dushyant koi bat nhi tum jao kajal ko lekar enjoy karo uske sath behen ko naraz nhi karna chahiye. Jao.

Kajal: thank u sir.

Kajal along with her brothers went to the canteen. They sat down n ordered a brownie for kajal. At the same time iahita n Purvi came inaide the canteen. Kavin n Dushyant saw tht n smiled widely. Kajal looked at her bbrother's n then at both of tehm. She understood something was fishy.(wink)

Kajal: Dushyant bhaiya... wo donno koun hain?

Kavin:wo na actually na wo hamare best friend's hain.

Kajal: achaa? Best friends hain na? Toh yaha pe bula lo na.

Kavin:(happily) ha ha zaroor. Purvi...ishita.

Purvi turned: Kya hua Kavin?(they r frndz n so both of them don't call thm sirs)

Dushyant: ishita...purvi tum log aao na baitho hamare sath.

Ishita: ok chal purvi.

Ishita n Purvi happily went n sat with them. Kajal kept llooking at them while Purvi looked at her n smiled.

Kavin: Purvi...yeh hain hamari choti behen kajal. Aur kajal yeh hain Purvi aur ishita hum donno ko best friend.

Dushyant: aur Acp sir ki betian..panga mat lena choti.

Purvi: nice to meet u kajal.

Kajal: same here.

Kajal shook hands with both of them.

Dushyant smiled while ishita didn't get angry bt smiled! Kavin n Purvi were shocked with this sudden change. Ishita n Dushyant weren't fighting!

Purvi: Ishi! Tu theek hain na?

Kavin: ha ishi...u ok?

Ishita: arey main bilkul theek ho muzhe kya hua?

Purvi: Kavin! Srsly! Chamatkar ho gaya na!

Kavin: Ha purvi! Srsly!

Kajal: ek ek min chal kya raha hain?

Kavin: arey dushyant aur ishita jab bhi milte hain tab zhagate hain... lekin ab no zhagda!

Kajal: ohoooo... kya bhaiya! Itni sundar ladki se zhagda! Not gud!

Dushyant: wo kya hain na sundar ladki ke sath zhagda karne main maza aata hain.

Dushyant looked at kajal evily while ishita blushed to the core. Kajal hgave dushyant a innocent look while Kavin n Purvi smiled.

Kajal: arey ishita...tum toh sharma rahi ho? Ha?

Ishita:(trying hard not to blush) aisa koi bat nhi hain...

Kajal: acha vaise ap sab bas best friends ho ya fir...I mn pyaar vyaar ka chakar nhi hain? Kavin bhaiya? Purvi? Dushyant bhaiya? Ishita? Hmm?

All of them looked at each other. Kavin n Purvi looked at each other n ishita n Dushyant looked at each other. There was a since n four of them were blushing. Purvi n ishita were blushing badly!( ab itne hot logo se pyaar ho raha blush karegi hi na! (Wink wink)) While Kavin n Dushyant couldn't resist smiling.

Dushyant: arey chotti aise koi bat nhi hain..kyun Kavin?

He kicked Kavin who was busy looking at Purvi.

Kavin: ha aise koi bat nhi hain...

Kajal: muzhe na aisa nhi lagta bhaiya's..acha Purvi ishita.. ap donno batao...

Dushyant: kajal... hup baith tu! Bahoot bolne lagi hain aj kal!

Their conversation was interrupted when Kavin received a phone call. A case was reported so Kavi n Ishyant left hurriedly while Kajal remained there standing n thinking.

Kajal pov: hmm dal main kuch kala hain. Lagta hain Mere bhaiyion ko pyaar ho gaya hain aur unko pata bhi nhi chal raha. Aur aisa lagta hain Purvi aur ishita ko bhi Kavin n dushyant bhaiya se pyaar ho gaya hain. Lekin unko samaj nhi aa raha hain. Koi bat nhi main hun na. Ab in logo ko ek kar hi lungi...varna mera nam bhi kajal nhi!

* * *

><p>Soooo! Hw was it? M sry for late updt. 20 reviews n i will updt. Paka. N pl the other fics as well. I will updt my fics in the weekend i promise.<p>

thnz tkcr.

bye.

Neha.


End file.
